Majora's Mask
by Arksin
Summary: How would the story go when Link is a demigod and faces Majora's Mask? What'll he learn about himself that he didn't know? Pleas note that things aren't going to be the same as the game was and that this is an idea I have and wanted to shareIf you like, say so and I'll continue
1. Who is Link?

**Chapter One: Who is Link?**

 **Here it is! The first remade chapter! There has been a few changes and it has been lengthened a bit hopefully the story now has an even greater beginning!**

Link . . . a special child . . . yes special. He's a demigod, meaning half god and half human. However, what's more interesting is his heritage that he doesn't know it for reasons that are yet to be revealed. Link isn't a bad kid he is kind, respectful, intelligent, helpful, talented, quiet, observant, humble, and much more; but he's not without flaws. People say he's too kind, too weird, and too easy to forget. He's a bit short than the average person his age, which is ten. His hair is a dirty blond which hangs over his ears, while his eyes are a sky blue color. He smiles brightly at all. He loves the color green and silver, while most of his siblings adore colors like gold and yellow, but that doesn't mean he dislikes it. Who's his father you asked? Well he's Apollo, God of the Sun, Music, Poetry, Healing, Archery, Reason, and Prophecy. But because of the fact he's easy to forget he's often forgotten by his siblings and father when they do activities together. Why is a god with his children? It's simple, ever since the Second Titan War the Gods and Goddesses have been visiting their children twice a week so they won't feel forgotten or neglected, but that doesn't mean they get everything right. In all honesty he gets along with his aunt way better. Strange considering that she dislikes all males. Who's she? But shouldn't you know by now? She's Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, Maidenhood, Animals, Wilderness, Childbirth, and Archery. Ever since their first meeting, Artemis and Link often spend the days the gods and goddesses visit together, since Link is alone and Artemis' hunters are with their parent and siblings if they have any or if they aren't a demigod they go on hunts. That doesn't mean Link is without friends, for he has two, who like him, are often considered different from their siblings. One is the eleven year old Saria, who is a child of Demeter but she doesn't only tend to the strawberries but all plant life, causing many to say she like a sage of the forest or something. She even dyed her hair greenish blond. The other one is named Zelda, age ten, a child of Athena whose mind is far beyond what most children of Athena are at and at times consider to be the second coming of Annabeth. What do these three all have in common? They are all a little different from their siblings, their names are weird (Even by demigod's standers) and their ears a bit pointed. Though it could be a genetic fluke, but who knows? Since nobody really see their ears since their hair covers them. Also they have strange taste in clothes according to the children of Aphrodite because Link likes wearing tunics, Zelda likes wearing long dresses, and Saria enjoys wearing green colored everything. Despite the differences nobody really bother's the girls, since they fit in with their cabins well enough and they aren't forgotten by them, but Link is open game because of his accidental neglectful father and siblings. Is he angry at them, no. Link isn't mad, his nature doesn't allow him to stay angry at anyone for long, but he can dislike someone and there's one group he really dislikes, his name is Mido and his pals. Link didn't bother learning his gang's names. Mido is a twelve year old child of Ares, who contently torments Link for his differences from everyone else. There are days he gets a break, mainly because his friends and Mido were with their cabins doing activities. Normally Link would be with the Apollo cabin, but today he was allowed to sit on the porch of the Big House. Why you may ask? Because Chiron informed Link that Artemis and her hunters were to arrive to rest while Artemis went to a council meeting they were having before coming to the camp and he was given permission to wait for her there. As Link waited for his aunt, he thought back to when he and Artemis first met.

 **Flashback**

It was just before dawn and Link sat alone on the beach. He hugged his legs close, watching the sun rise. Yesterday the gods came for a visit, but were a little late so they decided to stay overnight and give them the full day they promised them. This led Apollo to decide to let his kids come with him on the sun chariot to experience a sun rise with him, but forgot Link. The boy sighed as he waited for the sun to rise, at least he would see them, but then a presence appeared next to him. He looked over to find a pair of legs standing there; he looked up to find a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Hello nephew." She said with a bit of discuss in her voice.

"Hello Lady Artemis." Link said sadly as Artemis raised an eyebrow and sat down next to the boy.

"Shouldn't you be with your father?" Artemis asked as Link sighed again.

"I wish, but father and my siblings often forget I'm even here. Like all days when he visits, I'm alone." Link said quietly as Artemis looked surprise

"Really, why is that?" She asked as Link looked to her.

"I'm not sure, I usually get along with everyone, well most of them. And I try to be the best person I can be like being nice, respectful and all that, but no one besides my friends seem to notice." Link replied as Artemis nodded.

"I see, often the best of mortals and gods alike are like that, forgotten in favor for ones less than best." She told him as Link nodded.

"Do you think that I'm like that?" he asked as Artemis closed her eyes in thought.

"If you were like your father, I would have said yes ten times over, but you're not like him. You must get that from your mother. In truth, you remind me of Perseus Jackson." She said as Link smiled.

"Thanks . . . by the way, where are you hunters? Wouldn't you like to be with them instead of me?" Link asked as Artemis sighed.

"I wish, but the other gods declared that they want to spend time with their children in my hunt, so I'm often left alone as well during these days." She told Link as he nodded.

"What about the ones not demigods, couldn't you go hunting with them or something?" He asked curious as Artemis smiled, but shook her head,

"The rest of them are hunting, I want to be with them, but like the other Olympians here without children, I'm required to be here. Guess our presence is required or something." She said as Link nodded, then had a crazy idea.

"We could spend time together, as aunt and nephew . . ." Link said trailing off as he felt like the idea was not the best he could say, but was the only one he could think of..

"I suppose, but what should we do then?" She asked as Link's face brighten up

"We can go shoot arrows at targets, and maybe you can give me . . . some pointers." Link suggested as Artemis smirked.

"I think that would be nice, you would finally get a teacher whose archery is top notch." She said as Link chuckled at her wording, as the two got up from their positions traveled there and so nearly every time the gods stayed for a day at camp, Link and Artemis would spend quality aunt and nephew bonding. Soon she started molding Link into how she though men should be. After a few times of bonding, she introduced the hunt to him, and Link introduced his two friends to Artemis and the hunt and soon enough the hunters accepted Link as their cousin, well after a few unannounced tests that the hunts gave Link. Artemis decided to not even attempt recruiting the girls, since she didn't want to rob Link of his only two friends and so whenever the hunt arrived at the camp, they removed Link and his friends from areas that were going to be pranked as to not get them hit by it or they didn't do them at all since they rather spend time with the three campers they liked rather than waste time with the ones they don't.

 **Flashback End**

So that brings us back to what Link was currently doing. Sitting on the porch and swinging his legs peacefully, well until Mido and his gang showed up

"Sup girly boy?" Mido asked as Link ignored him, this irritated the boy greatly, so he grabbed Link's hair and yanked it making Link face him.

"I said sup _girly boy_!" He said once again emphasizing 'girly boy' closer to Link's face, though the boy resisted rolling his eyes.

"Hello Mido . . ." Link said with an annoyed voice as the boy smirked

"There was that so hard, was it." He asked, letting but Link didn't respond

"Now, I've heard that your, uh, 'friends' were coming today and I just wanted to make sure you know your place since I didn't really like what happened last time." Mido said as Link smirked

"Oh you mean when my cousins embarrassed you? Or the part when they shot you with training arrows?" Link said as he smirked up at Mido, making said boy's face go red.

"I told you to never bring that _up again_!" He growled out the words and grabbed Link's arm and yanked him off the porch and started dragging him to the camps boundary line.

"Let's see if time outside of camp will make you behave?" Mido said with a dark grin as Link panicked, he couldn't go out their unarmed he could die! So Link did the only thing he could think of, struggle to get out of the mean boy's grip, but that didn't turn out well as Mido's gang grabbed him as well, keeping him from any attempts of escaping. When they arrived at Thalia's Tree the group threw Link onto the other side, Link attempted to reenter the safe haven for demigods, but Mido and his gang blocked them from even stepping a foot past the tree and all other attempts were stopped.

"Oh, you got to be faster than that!" Mido said snickering as Link once again failed to pass the older boys. Link was about to try again when he heard growling. Slowly turning his head, he saw glowing red eyes from the forest. His head snapped back to Mido with a pleading look.

"You better run girly boy." He said with a dark smile, Link's face palled. Link slowly backed up in disbelief that they would really leave him to die like this and seeing no other options Link ran in the opposite direction from the eyes and soon after a, Hell Hound burst through the forest and charged after Link. It ignored the others boys since they were protected by the barrier. This mad them laugh at the poor boy, though it stopped when a certain silver arrows hit the ground in front of them, they looked and it was now their faces that paled. Link, not seeing the arrow, ran as fast as he could and soon entered the forest doing his best to dodge trees, bushes, and other natural stuff littered on the forest floor. He thought about trying to reach another part of the camp barrier, but knew that the Hell Hound would get him for sure then. Link soon made a mistake by looked back to see where the monster was, but failed to make sure his path was clear. Link tripped on a root of a tree that was sticking out of the ground and tumbled down a hill. Link eyes were closed as he was in a lot of pain right now, the hill was not kind to the boy, but he knew he must ignore the pain and continue running. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown boots; Link looked up and saw a man with a large smile on his face, red short hair that did nothing to cover his long pointed hair. On the man's back was a gigantic backpack that seemed to be about twice the size of the man, and masks were hanging all around it.

"My, that was quite the fall you've taken. You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" The man said as Link stared at the man with wide eyes. The man chuckled as he reached took off his back and reach into it.

"But don't worry I have something to make it all better." He said as he continued digging into his back and just when he was about to pull the item out the Hell Hound jumps to rip Link apart, but it skewered itself on a sword that the man held with his other hand.

"Sorry, I don't like any interruptions." The man said as the monster burst into gold dust. He then made the sword swung the sword around and stuck it into the ground. He then stuck out his, now, free hand to Link.

"I'm the Happy Mask Salesman, and you're Link correct?" The Salesman said as Link nodded taking his hand and being pulled up to his feet.

"H-How did you know?" Link asked while the man chuckled again.

"I have many connections child, one of which was your grandfather." The man said as Link looked at him confused

"Oh my, you were never told were you? Perhaps the gods didn't know, or maybe they did. Who knows, but the person I'm talking about you is your Grandfather: Perseus Jackson." The Salesman said shocking Link.

"W-What?" Link asked in disbelief as the man's smile widen.

"Oh yes child, that man was your grandfather, and he asked me to give something very important to someone of his heritage and I believe you are that someone." The Salesman said as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the ground. Then before the boy's very eyes, the sword turned into a pen. The Salesman handed the pen to Link who took it with amazement.

"This is . . ." Link trailed off.

"Yes, that is Riptide." The man finished for Link who looked at it a bit more before putting the pen into his pocket, the Salesman retracted his hand from the bag and was about to close it when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot something to make it all better!" The Salesman said as he reached into the bag handing Link a mask.

"A . . . mask?" Link asked as the man nodded.

"Yes child, a mask, all masks are made to make people happy! Sure you are happier now right? Oh and one more thing!" The Salesman said as Link noticed he did feel much more happy holding it. Then the man once again reached into the back and pulled out a book and handed it to him

"Hyrule Historia?" Link asked as he read the title aloud then he went to ask the man what this was, but he was gone. Link looked around and then back down at the items he received from the man. The mask looked oddly familiar, but its white hair, blue and red markings, and long pointed ears were throwing him off. Link turned the mask around and was about to put the mask on when a hand landed on his shoulder, he froze and slowly looked behind him to see a very relieved and very anger Artemis.

"Here you are." She said more to herself than anything making Link pale a bit at his aunt's anger filled face.


	2. The Fall of Heroes

**Chapter Two: The Fall of Heroes**

 **The second chapter of the Renewal is here!**

Now safe and sound, Link sits on a bed in Artemis' cabin as he watched his her pace back and forth ranting at him about the situation he got himself int. Said boy was sitting quietly clutching the book and mask given to him by the mysterious mask salesman, with his grandfather's sword in his pocket in pen form. Granted that she understood that Link had little choice in the matter of not having a weapon and that he was too kind to harm the ones who threw him out of camp, but she was still angry and just need to rant to someone about it to calm her anger, in this case Link was the victim. Then she began to blame Mido and ranted on how she was going to turn him into a jack-lope and have wolves chase him for days. After that she blamed herself for not acting fast enough to prevent Link of being chased away by the Hell Hound. So in the end, there was one much calmer Artemis, and Link with ringing ears.

"I guess Chiron will give him a proper punishment, but, look, while the hunt's here stay with them; or have them escort you to your cabin. I've got to get to a meeting happening soon and I can't be late. I'll see you once the meeting is over and we arrive for the visit." Artemis said as she hugged him.

"Try to keep out of trouble until then okay?" She asked him as she broke the hug and smiled at Link, who nodded in understanding. Artemis smiled bigger before having him turn around and close his eyes, letting her flash away. Link turned back and saw that he was alone now. He sighed as he slowly got up from the bed and headed to the door. He opened it to find Thalia Grace waiting patiently, well as patiently while tapping her foot with a frown on her face.

"Hi!" Link said with a smile as he tried to get passed her.

"Not so fast Link." She said as she put a hand on Link's shoulder getting him to stop and then she turned him to face her.

"Were you pushed out by that brat of Ares'?" She asked as Link looked away and tried not to answer, but Thalia saw through it.

"I figured as much . . . well I suppose some people don't know when to learn. Don't worry, we'll teach him another, but more permanent, lesson. Also, you can't be nice to boys like that Link, you just can't." She told him as Link nodded but looked back up to her.

"Aunt Artemis said that Chiron would punish them." He said as Thalia chuckled.

"Oh I know, but this is just insurance okay? Now would you like to stay with us? Or maybe go back to your cabin, so you can see what's in that book?" Thalia said as she looked at the book, but found she couldn't read it at all. It was cover in strange writing, it confused her a lot but something told her to not worry about it.

"Yeah, I kind of want to see what's in it." Link said as Thalia nodded and waved two hunters over. When they arrived Thalia turned back to Link

"Jill and Jane will take you back to your cabin; just to make sure you get there safely." She said as Link nodded, she smiled at him and patted his head.

"Thanks Thalia!" Link said with a smile as the three left, to the Apollo Cabin. They walked in a line pattern with Link in the middle of them, and nobody from Mido's group was willing to approach them. Upon arrival at the cabin the two hunters waved goodbye and left. Link was just about to enter when a voice called out to him.

"LINK!" A voice, one he knows very well, called out. He smiled as he turned and found his two best friends, Saria and Zelda walking up to him. Both of them had their weapons with them, Zelda had a rapier and Saria had two daggers.

"Hey Saria, Zelda, what's up and what's with the weapons?" He asked pointing at the weapons as Zelda looked at Saria.

"Ask her, she wants to show us something. Apparently it's in the forest, so weapons are needed." She said as Saria smiled big and bounced up and down.

"Yeah I do! And it's amazing! I can't wait to show you! Words can't describe it!" Saria said as Link smiled bigger.

"Alright, but I've got stuff that I've got to put away first and then grab my bow." Link said and quickly went inside to put the mask, book, and pen/sword under his bed; though he stopped before putting Riptide under the bed, he then slide the pen back into his pocket.

'It's better to be safe than sorry.' Link thought as he then grabbed his bow, which was silver and gold, and returned outside to his friends.

"So, where's this amazing thing?" Link asked as Saria smiled a bit.

"Just follow me and I'll show you the most amazing thing ever!" She said as she quickly started running Link and Zelda looked at each other and then started to chase their friend.

 **Twenty minutes later . . . .**

"Saria how far are we walking? It's been like twenty minutes since we left, and I'm sure that people are noticing our disappearances. Not to mention the monsters that probably are onto us" Zelda asked as she and Link continued to follow their friend.

"We're almost there! And I'm sure that no one noticed yet, and it's our free time, why would they be looking for us now? Besides we've been trained to identify and handle nearly all monsters that we're most likely to encounter. We even got weapons: I got my daggers, Zelda you got your rapier, and Link got his bow, so calm down." Saria said as they entered a clearing in the forest.

"Is this it?" Link asked as Saria shook her head.

"No, but it's really close, I'd say about another five minutes and we'll be there." Saria reassured her two friends. Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes and heavy footsteps around them. They glanced at each other nervously.

 **Back at Camp Half-Blood**

Just as Saria said, no one noticed the three's disappearance. The camp continued their day as if they were still in the camp. Then a bright flash appeared at the center of the camp, signaling that the gods of Olympus have arrived; luckily nobody was around to see it. Chiron was the first to approach them and bowed to them.

"Hello, my Lords and Ladies, you're a bit earlier than expected." He said as Zeus nodded to him, turned, and waved to someone behind him as he approached the centaur and a man who looked like a traveling salesman came from behind the King of Olympus.

"Chiron, we've recently were informed of a possible threat. This god is the one who informed us and he swore on the Styx that he isn't here to hurt Olympus so, upon request of him, we came here early. Salesman, this is Chiron, trainer of our children and heroes." Zeus introduced the two.

"Hello, I'm the Happy Mask Salesman." The man said as he stuck his hand out to shake Chiron's who kindly took it.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you my lord." Chiron said as the Salesman chuckled.

"No need to call me lord, just refer to me as Salesman, now please tell me do you have three demigods going by the names: Zelda, Saria, and Link?" He asked as the gods raised an eyebrow, while Athena, Demeter, and Artemis (And Apollo after remembering he had a son named Link) frowned when he said those three names.

"Why yes, we do," Chiron said as he signaled for some satyrs to fetch the demigods mention. "But do you mind me asking what for Salesman?" Chiron finished as he turned back to the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Why of course not Chiron. I just wish to meet these young heroes, for they have connections to me, and I them." The Happy Mask Salesman said as Artemis approached him.

"Connections? Why do you have connections to them?" She asked as the Salesman chuckled.

"I'll explain once they are here, so I have no need to repeat myself." He said to her as he turned back to the centaur who was talking to a satyr. After a bit he sighed and thanked him.

"I'm sorry Salesman, but it seems that the ones you requested aren't around, but it's strange . . . where could they have gone . . ." Chiron said as he started pondering where the three could have ventured off to. Artemis getting a little worried for her nephew voiced an idea. During this time they gathered a crowed of confused demigods and hunters.

"We could IM them, I'm sure if they are around here Iris can find them." She said as Zeus nodded and mentally called for the Goddess of Rainbows. When she arrived, she bowed to the Olympians and waved to her children.

"What do you need of me Lord Zeus?" She asked as Zeus explained what she needs to do.

"Very well . . ." She stared as she started on finding the ones in question. "I . . . I can't seem to find them in camp." She told them as Artemis eyes widen.

"How about the area around camp, look up to three miles out!" She said as Iris nodded and began looking, not long after, her eyes widen at what she saw and it paled.

"Oh no . . ." She muttered under her breath, this got the gods a little worried.

"What is it? Tell us!" Athena said as Iris seemed hesitant at the request, or rather command.

"I don't think that you want to see this, especially you, Demeter, Apollo, and Artemis." She said as Artemis gritted her teeth.

"SHOW US!" She yelled as Iris nodded and made a rainbow. The vision was a bit blurry but when it cleared, Demeter almost fainted. There in front of the IM was Saria, faced down on the ground with five arrows in her upper back. Her daggers were still in her hands as she laid there campers looked at each other with fear and sadness. They couldn't believe that a child like her was killed.

"W-What happened?!" Demeter asked as tears rolled down her checks.

"I don't know . . ." She admitted closing her eyes as the Happy Mask Salesman quickly ran up grabbed Iris.

"Quickly see if the other two are around!" He said in a near panic voice, a smile no longer on his face. Iris nodded and started to make the IM move as it settled on a figure slumped against a tree. When it got closer to it, it was Athena's turn to cry, because the figure was Zelda with her rapier next to her. Her chest had multiple stab wounds and blood was clearly shown running down her body. The campers now felt despair seeing another young camper dead; while the hunters were dreading when they found Link, even though they were also sad about the girls.

"Please find Link . . ." Artemis said in a low scared tone, in which Iris nodded and started panning the area, looking for the boy. First they found his bow, which was snapped in half and when they found Link, he was alive, but barely since a lizard like creature was holding him by his neck. Link's tunic was ripped and cuts were all over him with blood visible on him and the clothes. The monster seemed to enjoy choking the poor boy, if one went by the grin it held on its face. If they weren't distracted by the monster and look back, they would see that Artemis' face was twisted with anger, she wanted to flash over there, but found that she couldn't. The Salesman notices what she was trying to do but shook his head.

"There is a barrier surrounding them. We can't flash there, and we cannot break it in time." The Salesman said sadly as they watch Link is slowly choked to death.

"Do you have any last words boy?" The lizard asked as its tongue slipped through its lips. They could see Link grit his teeth and slowly reach for his pocket.

"Y-Ye-Yeah . . . d-do . . . y-you know . . . of-f the w-wave . . . that takes o-one by sur-surprise?" Link managed to choke out as everyone looked confused until Link pulled out a familiar pen that all thought was to be lost, and uncaps it. Letting the blade free and stabbing through the monster. Its eyes widen, let out a cry, and then it disappeared in a black smoke. Link was dropped to the ground as he smirked a bit and rubbed his neck

"It's called Riptide." He said as his smirk faded to a look of defeat even though he'd won. He looked back at his two dead friends. He started to get up, but something grabbed his had with Riptide in it, yanked him back, and lifted him up

"I don't think so child." A much more darker and muffled voice said. Link turned in surprise and found a tall black knight, with an equally black sword on his back, eyes with deathly red eyes holding him up.

"I'm impressed that you defeated the Lizalfos. . . not many could in this time." It said as it held Link close to its face

"But where are my manors, I'm Nexus Dakar. Your death is me." Nexus said as Link's eyes widen.

"But first, let me enlighten you on the reason you and your two friends must die. You see, you three are the key to freeing my mistress and once she rises, we'll rule over this world.

"Why us?" Link asked as Nexus chuckled.

"It's because of your heritage, and no, not your Greek side. Your Hylian side, child, you and your friends all have great power hidden inside you. The power keeps the seal holding my master intact and your death will break it. We need two that are connected to the Seven Sages and the ultimate hero." Nexus said as Link gave a look of confusion.

"Allow me to explain, the Seven Sages are people tasked by the Golden Goddesses to seal evil away and keep the world they created at peace. The ultimate hero has the ability to mast all kinds of weapons, swords, bows, anything you can think of he can master it. He also has great wisdom and knowledge as well the power to back it up. This hero was supposed to weaken the evil so that the Seven Sages could seal it away. You child, are that hero and the girls are two of the Seven Sages" Nexus said as everyone eyes widen.

"Though not everyone can be this hero, you cannot simply train yourself to master these things. You must inherit all the traits of the hero first. Your grandfather had the Hylian in him, the sword skills along with much other mastery of weapons besides the bow; your grandmother had the wisdom beyond her years. They passed that to your mother and when your father, who has the great bow skills and knowledge, fell for her and had you. All of their skills were given to you. It all was passed down to you. Even now more traits show in you; your refusal to die so easily, and the will to continue even when your body is at its limit. All those things make you the ultimate hero." The knight said as Link suddenly swung his sword at Nexus, but it was blocked by the armor he wore.

"Foolish child, Greek weaponry can never pierce this armor. Only weapons of holy nature can do that." Nexus said as he punched Link's chest. Link's eyes widened at the impact and he coughed out blood, getting it on the armor of his enemy. Artemis is enraged, now, by what she's watching, but knows there is simply no way to get to him. Nexus sees that Link can no longer resist and drops him.

"And with your death, she will rise again. Goodbye." Nexus said as he raises his sword. However before he could bring his sword down on Link, a vine like plant grabbed his sword.

"What?" Nexus said confused as he watched the blade be held back. Everyone else gained hope for the boy's survival seeing the plant. They turned to look at Demeter, but she shook her head.

"I-I'm not doing that." She claimed as they returned to the IM. Iris rotates it and finds an unbelievable sight, Saria was still alive, and she had a hand out that seemed to be controlling the vine, though it seems even she is surprised by what happened.

"Of course, you are the Sage of the Forest. Five arrows in your back aren't enough to kill you while you're in the forest right? Though what's the point of all this? It's clear you and the boy can't move anymore. So please tell me why do you resist death?" The knight asked as Saria didn't answer. He huffed in annoyance and dropped his sword. It landed just before Link, who watched this through blurry eyes.

"I see then, let me finish the job." Nexus said as he stomped on Saria's back shoving an arrow tip into her heart, killing her instantly. This caused Demeter and her other children looked down and burst into tears seeing Saria try so hard to save her friend only to fail. Nexus moved her body over to on her side and saw that her eyes were still open, and the pain stoned in her eyes. Luckily Iris turned the IM back to Link so that Demeter and her children didn't see Saria's new position

"I guess that's that." Nexus said, sounding disappointed and then returned to Link who glared at him the best he could.

"Now, where were we? Oh that's right?" the Knight said as he retrieved his show and sung down onto Link. This act also ended the IM, everyone was silent taking the time to soak in all that was heard, some took it harder than others for obvious reasons. Others like Mido regretted what they done the Link or his friends in the past. Artemis took a few steps back and then turned to walk away. Apollo wanted to comfort her, but Zeus shook his head.

"No son let her be. She needs to mourn, but how about you do you need to." He asked as Apollo looked at his father.

"I am sad. I failed him in so many ways Father, I was his dad, and I couldn't even remember that he was even here. Why did he have to suffer like this? He should've been Artemis' son. At least then he could have been happier before his death." Apollo said as he cried, Zeus nodded and patted his son's back.

"Perhaps he should have, but the fates always do what's best, even if it terrible." Zeus said as looked to his sister and other daughter who were crying silently. Zeus sighed and looked at the demigods and other gods.

"My fellow gods . . . go spend time with your children. Once we do that we'll go and retrieve the bodies and have a ceremony for the three killed today. After that we need to prepare for an undeniable threat that's upon us. Salesman, please come with me so you can give all your knowledge on the one who will soon be upon us." Zeus said as the two left, leaving the others to spend time together.

 **Maybe some new readers are surprised at the twist? So I wonder if you new readers are surprised? Or perhaps the old ones are surprised by the changes? Tell me of your reaction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, not a chapter!**

 **I'm sure you're a bit disappointed in the fact that this is not a chapter, and no this story isn't going to be abandoned. I just wish to redo it and once the new one is up, this story will no longer be up, so please, look forward to the new one. Thank you. Not much will change, just some things, hopefully it will still be good.**


End file.
